


无人生还

by DehatWu



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DehatWu/pseuds/DehatWu
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	无人生还

-1-

金容仙搬进新公寓的第二天就发现合租的室友很内向。

甚至不能用内向来形容了，整整一天时间，金容仙都没听见这位室友说话超过五个字，其中三个字是金容仙问她叫什么的时候她回答的“文星伊”，另外两个字是“嗯”和“没”。

——单身？

——嗯。

——那有没有喜欢的人？

——没。

金容仙是个热烈的人，外向得自然，就连聚会时活跃气氛都成了习惯。她和文星伊虽是合租，却也只有晚饭的时候能够坐在一张桌子边不太深入地交流着熟络关系。

其实也并不是交流，大多时候是金容仙一个人扯着闲话，文星伊永远只是沉默的听着，偶尔点点头表示赞成，或是仅仅出于礼貌，仅仅为了给金容仙的独角戏一个尊重。

金容仙是深夜电台节目的主持人，过着白天睡觉晚上上班的生活，而文星伊是个畅销书作者，写的大多是长篇小说，习惯把自己关在房间里昼夜不分的敲字。偶尔金容仙也会想起这位合租室友好像从她凌晨下班回来就一直在工作，直至下午一两点她睡醒出来找些填肚子的东西时她的房间里也会传出打字声。这种时候金容仙一般只会找到东西就回自己的房间，有时会在心里感慨畅销书作者就是不一样，灵感源泉哗哗的喷出，能连着写几个小时不带中断的。

金容仙是个没多少想象力的人。

小时候觉得有趣会偶尔写写小说，只是剧情总是千篇一律的老套，主人公的经历编出几个平淡的故事之后就再也没有了后续。她不会用那些华丽的辞藻，看着喜欢的作者写下的优雅文字也只能羡慕。

她大概是没有作家命的。巧的是，文星伊似乎很有文学创作的天分。

金容仙看过文星伊的处女作也是成名作，语句美的不像是地球人能写出来的文字。

这是写作白痴金容仙能给出的最高评价。

于是在某一天，通宵敲字的文星伊被金容仙叩响了房门。

以简短至极的话语概括了疑惑，“……”

确实够简短。

金容仙推门进来的时候眉毛不可控制地抽搐了一会儿，原来畅销书作家都是能够因为码字而对满房间熏人的泡面味自动开启屏蔽功能的吗？

看着堆满书桌的空泡面盒，金容仙头一次感受到了小说中的场面。

“呃我就是来……参观参观畅销书作者的房间。”金容仙干笑了两声，意识到房间里的尴尬气氛后终于逼着自己开了口，“啊既然你在忙那我就先走了。”硬是找了个还算看得过去的借口，虽然文星伊并不觉得这个借口看得过去。

文星伊坐在转椅上，脚一蹬地身子就转了一百八十度，“既然你来了那就先别急着走，刚好我这里卡住了，问你几个问题。”她看着金容仙有些石化的面部表情，有些不解，“怎么了吗？”

“没……就是头一次见你一下说话超过五个字有点激动……”剩下的其实还有句我怀疑你在搞黄色，但是金容仙看着文星伊一脸坦荡荡的表情硬是把到嘴边的话咽了下去。

文星伊挑了挑眉毛，指了张她身边的板凳让金容仙坐着，随后又是一个一百八十度把椅子转回了原来的位置。

把鼠标移动到显示桌面上点击，然后新建一个word文档再规规矩矩码到屏幕右上方去。金容仙观察了一下文星伊的电脑桌面，发现她竟然用壁纸划出了一个又一个小板块，刚才的那个文档被她安排进了那个叫做“罪恶源泉”的灰色小框里。

等等……罪恶源泉是个什么东西？

金容仙尽量把自己的惊讶往下压，好不容易才让自己的语气变得正常了些才问出这个问题。

“就是逼着我写作的罪恶源泉。”文星伊编辑好了文档的名字，点进去开始打序号，“好了，第一个问题。”

金容仙立马端正坐好，虽然她也不知道为什么要这样，毕竟她上一次有这样不由自主的反应还是在高中班主任的数学课上睡醒时见到班主任的死亡凝视才发生的。

文星伊清了清嗓子，找出另一个文档缩小化了摆在一边，“你是个感性还是理性的人？”

“完全感性。”金容仙眯起眼想看文档上的内容，却因为自己高度近视而只好作罢，“感性到即使是看那种没有很虐的电影也容易哭的稀里哗啦。”

放在键盘上的双手迅速运转，几秒钟之后金容仙的话就被完完整整记录了下来。

“第二个问题。”文星伊转过头看她，“一个人的时候会不由自主的胡思乱想吗？如果会，都想些什么？”

金容仙仰着头思考了一会儿，随后回答道：“会啊，想的东西太多了……我想想，反正我记忆最深的一个就是，当时一直在想为什么我们非得步入人生的赛道？中考之后高考，读研，步入社会，然后在我们的同类给我们设下的制度中拼死拼活。”

她摊摊手，把整个人都陷在了座椅里，“这样真的很没意思，可是又不得不这样。如果你跑去大会堂高喊‘为了自由，奋起反抗’别人只会觉得你是个神经病然后招呼保安把你拉走。”

文星伊点点头，“大概就像那些高考交白卷的人很难被理解一样。”

金容仙看她又转回去在键盘上敲敲打打，忽然产生了对她过去的极大兴趣。她带着椅子向前挪几步，几乎要把头伸到文星伊脸上，“那我问你一个问题，你和前任分手后是什么状态？”

文星伊愣了愣，转头想看她时嘴唇扫过她鼻尖的异样触感让文星伊吓得连转椅都往旁边退了几步。

金容仙尴尬的笑笑，摸着自己的鼻尖让她赶快回答。

文星伊沉默了一小会儿才慢慢开口，“分手是我提的，联系人是我删的，到最后痛苦的是我。”

金容仙歪头看她，见她对这件事并没有什么反应便大着胆子继续问，“那你觉得她现在过得怎么样？你觉得你现在过得怎么样？”

文星伊靠在椅背上，向空中呼了口气，“她我不清楚，我挺好的。”偏头看着金容仙的脸，“你呢？你前任和你。”

“……当时被甩的是我。”金容仙低下头，把脚踩在了椅子的横板上，下巴搁在了双膝之间的缝隙中，“她是个很好的女孩子，连分手都提的那么完美，完美得我忘不掉她。”

“那你现在呢？”

“我真的忘不掉她。”金容仙闭上了眼，光影在模糊中交幻，“我只能把她埋在心底，然后跟我自己说，属于你的那个她已经死了，别想了。”

文星伊心头涌上一股异样的情绪，似乎她们之间总有什么牵连。

“你前任叫什么名字？”

金容仙愣了愣，睁开的眼睛里还有一丝迷茫。

“我前任叫什么名字？”

脑海中本该清清楚楚的记忆似乎被利刃划开，颅内像炸开一样疼痛。金容仙抱着头只希望能够减轻一点痛感，到最后却没能实现。

叫什么名字？

仿佛记忆在那时候被切断，自那之前的回忆皆是一片空白。

文星伊看着她紧皱的眉头，微不可闻地叹了口气。

“你去休息下吧，别勉强自己。”

扶着她回了房间，文星伊坐回到桌前。打开通讯软件，前几条记录都是类似日记的东西。

2019.03.31  
未主动进行交谈。

2019.04.01  
未主动进行交谈。

2019.04.02  
主动进行交谈，但话题并未引导至记忆。

文星伊盯着那几条报告似的东西看了一会儿，抬手补上一条。

2019.04.03  
主动进行交谈，话题引导至记忆后出现头部疼痛及晕厥症状，我将会在几天后再次进行引导。

-2-

醒来过后一阵头疼。

金容仙摸到床头的玻璃杯，转头看了眼里面的内容。

还带着些许温热的水。

靠在床头喝下，仰头喘了几口气才觉得自己活过来了。

坐起得太过迅速而带来的晕眩感随着时间在慢慢淡化，金容仙重心不稳地踉跄着下床走出房间。阳台落地窗的窗帘不知何时被拉开，刺眼的阳光在室内乱窜，金容仙眉头皱得甚至带来了些许麻感。

光着脚穿过客厅的木质地板，阳光带来的热度直达脊椎，好歹让她清醒了些。远远看见餐桌上摆着早餐，金容仙脚步有些虚浮地挪过去，瞥见餐盘旁被粘在桌面上的纸条后不明所以地愣了愣。撑着桌沿眯起眼看纸条上的字，慢慢理解完内容后端着餐盘把自己扔在沙发上。

一整盘的炒年糕，红白铺满整块瓷盘。浓厚的甜辣味直冲鼻腔，刺激得神经一阵晕眩。胃里突然开始翻江倒海，金容仙冲进卫生间撑着马桶边缘呕吐，到最后吐出来的也只有水和胃酸。

冲掉呕吐物后去洗手台漱了几次口，喉咙被胃酸刺激得仍有些火辣辣地疼。金容仙扶着墙走到餐桌边坐下，给自己倒了杯温水咽下才堪堪觉得好些。

缓了一会儿后状态终于恢复正常，金容仙回卧室取了手机，对着主页面纠结了好久最终还是决定今天晚上不请假了。

昨天自己是怎么了？

好像是……文星伊问了一个问题，然后开始头疼……再然后就是早上了。

金容仙拿着手机倒在沙发上，脑子里努力回忆着昨天的情况。思来想去还是准备给文星伊去个电话问问自己有没有事，于是打开了页面最下方的电话。

没想到的是竟然在通话记录里找到了文星伊。

大约是前几天存电话的时候打的吧。金容仙能感觉到自己记性有点糟糕，记忆似乎总是有有没没。

金容仙没多想，点了通话。

-2-

“坐。”

安惠真朝来人微微颔首，示意她坐在自己对面。

文星伊脱了外套，拉开椅子坐下。被切割得有些锋利的桌沿隔着牛仔裤在大腿上划了一下，可往往这种时候会比木板直接接触皮肤来得更为难受，大面积的疼痛和微麻让文星伊条件反射般向后退了退，于是脚后跟撞上了椅子腿，皮鞋硬硬的质感疼得她倒吸一口冷气。

“啊西……”文星伊扶着桌子坐下，没忍住爆了个粗口。

安惠真没想着去关心她，张口直接切入正题，“她怎么样了。”

文星伊平了平有些皱起的裤腿，过了一会儿才抬头看她，“你这什么口气？”

安惠真忍住把咖啡泼到她脸上的冲动，深呼吸了几个来回才再次开口，“你当初做出的事现在你就必须得负责！她最近情况怎么样？”

“就那样呗，还能怎么样。”文星伊耸耸肩，摆出一副无所谓的表情，“问了个问题，然后昏过去了，就这样。”

“你他妈能不能有点职业道德？”安惠真最终还是没控制住自己拍桌的欲望，瞬间提高几个度的声音引得周围的顾客纷纷侧目。

文星伊一动不动地靠在椅子上看她，过很久才会眨一次眼，安惠真的怒气没处发泄，于是拿起咖啡后又摔在桌子上。文星伊看她不忿的样子就只想笑，事实上她也真的笑了，而且很大声。

“安惠真，麻烦你不要那么多事。”

文星伊正了正衬衫领口，脸色已经冷下来，“她的事我自己会有分寸，你这样只会干扰我。”

安惠真看着她的眼睛，欲言又止地张了张口，到最后还是只发出一声“嗯”。文星伊大概是没想到她会这么快妥协，微微挑眉的同时正对上她的视线。

憎恶，无助，担忧，还有不信任。

这是她的眼睛告诉文星伊的。

文星伊直直盯着她的眼睛，顺着她瞳孔的轮廓审视她的内心。这是她一直以来引以为傲的长项。

“你可以不用怀疑我。”文星伊忽然开口，双眼缓慢地闭上又睁开，“我自己犯下的错我自己会补救。”

安惠真垂下眼睑，双手在桌下交叉搭在腿上，冰的和热的触感同时传上神经中枢，矛盾的感觉让她反应慢了一拍，“……希望是这样。”

“心因性失忆症没那么好治，你也不需要着急。”文星伊状似安慰地的摇摇头，“之前那一巴掌是我打的，她失忆是我害的，现在我当然会补偿她。”

“我倒真希望你有这么好心。”安惠真把手抬上桌面，手指一下一下敲着，嗒嗒地响。

外套口袋里的手机忽然响起来，文星伊抱歉地点了下头，转身开始翻找搭在椅背上的外套的口袋。看见来电人姓名时文星伊犹豫了一下，还是抬头看了一眼安惠真。

“容仙？”安惠真朝她比了个口型，“接呗。”

文星伊划开接听键，压低声音说了个“喂”字。咖啡店里并非满是人，但她不希望自己用电话与别人的交谈被无关人士听清。

比如坐她对面的安惠真就是一个典型的无关人士。

“喂？星伊么？”

文星伊“嗯”了一声，脑子里还在想着其他的事。

“虽然很感谢你帮我准备的早餐，但是我真的不太喜欢炒年糕……能拜托你帮我再带一份早餐么？家里面包饼干什么的都没有了，钱我会给你的。”金容仙尽量让自己的声音听上去很带着抱歉的意味，虽然直到电话那头的人也看不见但还是皱着个八字眉一脸的愧疚。

文星伊愣了几秒，答应之后说了再见。挂断电话后仔细回想了下金容仙说的话，突然觉得事情有些难办。

金容仙说她不喜欢炒年糕？

本来文星伊还指望着用炒年糕诱导金容仙回想起提前的记忆，现在看来此路不通。

那金容仙当时是得有多难过，连喜好都因为不愿想起的过去连带着一起埋葬了。

“怎么了？”安惠真看她一副纠结的样子，忍不住还是问出了口。

文星伊回过神来，朝她摇了摇头，“没事儿。你先回去吧。”

“有事call我。”安惠真点点头，起身走出咖啡店。虽然文星伊这个人真的是差劲到可以，但权当是为了金容仙她都得跟文星伊打交道。

文星伊在座位上坐着没动，看着安惠真的背影慢慢消失在门口。阳光从落地窗泄进室内，把她的双腿都烤得发烫。文星伊看着窗外的小电话亭发了会儿呆，起身去点了份三明治带走给金容仙。

从店员手里结果包装袋的时候还是有些不真实感，食物的热度顺着纸袋温暖了她常年冰凉的手，文星伊出了咖啡店，穿过第二条街时终于还是忍不住买了包烟。

没什么烦心事，没有很大的压力，她也没有烟瘾，但就是想抽了。

走出一些距离后文星伊才想起自己没带打火机，站在原地犹豫了一会儿最终还是折返去买了个几块钱的，有着看上去就很廉价的塑料外壳。文星伊甩了甩，右手挡着风点燃了咬在嘴上的烟。

尼古丁填满了整个口腔，文星伊看了看手上大红色的打火机，把它踩碎之后连着剩下的烟扔进了路边的垃圾桶。

忽然起了大风。文星伊把右手提着的纸袋裹进外套，在烟雾里往公寓走。眼睛被熏得干涩，她把左手从口袋里抽出，拿下咬着的烟。青白的烟雾从嘴中吐出，在风中迅速消散。

她不记得了是好事。

安惠真跟文星伊说金容仙选择性失忆了的时候她反倒有些庆幸，只是当她拜托文星伊和金容仙合租并且治好她的时候文星伊觉得她就是在无理取闹。

一个人会选择性失忆，不是头部受到撞击就是收到了刺激。

金容仙在自己生日那天跟她吵了起来，后来她扇了金容仙一巴掌，金容仙拖着行李离开了。

三句话就能解释清楚的事情，她没想到最后能发展得这么狗血。据安惠真的说法，金容仙拉着行李箱到了她家借住，然后安惠真就陪她喝了一晚上的酒，等到第二天晚上金容仙醒来的时候精神状态却好的不正常，带她去医院检查才知道是心因性失忆症。

金容仙不想待在医院，而她失去的那段记忆也只是从她认识文星伊开始，到她和文星伊分手结束。

换句话说，她把文星伊清出了她的记忆。

安惠真本来觉得这没什么不好，但是看着金容仙日复一日都是没心没肺的样子，忽然觉得这种烂摊子盖也盖不住。

万一哪天金容仙一个抽风就给想起来了却还没减少半点喜欢，那她安惠真可能就成了千古罪人。先不考虑她俩还有没有可能，金容仙是八成不会原谅她的。

所以她才找了文星伊，因为解铃还须系铃人，而且文星伊是个心理医生。

文星伊也不知道自己当时怎么就答应了下来，反正她现在是烦得很。她承认甩那一巴掌是她的错，让她道歉还是怎么都行，可安惠真拿着这个理由求她帮忙，她也没什么办法拒绝。

真是麻烦。

夹在手上的烟不知道什么时候快要燃尽，直到文星伊的手指上传来灼烧的痛感她才后知后觉地发现烧到手指了。烟掉在了地上，文星伊几脚踩灭了烟头，扔进垃圾桶里之后快步离开。

外面的风真大。

所以还是先回家吧。

-3-

“喏，你的早餐。”

文星伊回到公寓时已经临近九点，金容仙从她的手中接过纸袋，被她浑身的烟味儿熏得往后退了几步，“我天，你大早上抽什么烟？”

“想抽就抽了呗。”文星伊蹲下身去换鞋，心里想着自己自己明明已经在楼下站了那么久居然还没散尽身上的烟味儿，下次得绕着楼跑几圈？

不对，为什么要在意金容仙嫌不嫌弃她身上的烟味？？

文星伊猛的抬头，把正在拆开纸袋的金容仙吓了一跳，“你干吗？”

文星伊脱了鞋只穿着袜子往自己的卧室走，经过她时只看了她一眼，“没干吗。”

金容仙转回头继续拆着纸袋，一边在心里问候粘住纸袋口的店员全家一边死命拉下短短的胶带。

今天生活就是跟她过不去了？

“嘶啦”的一声，纸袋从中间斜着裂开，三明治跌在桌上已经没了形状，几片几片地散落在不同的地方。

金容仙定定地看了一会儿，伸出手去收拾食物。沙拉酱和番茄酱铺满了整块鸡肉，又搭上了金容仙新买的睡衣的右手袖口。

金容仙有点无语地看着那红白混杂的粘稠液体在自己的浅色睡衣上疯狂刷着自己的存在感，思来想去还是迅速把三明治重新堆得像个能吃的东西后去卫生间洗了个手，然后顺便脱了上衣搭在脏衣篓的边沿上。

之后才忽然意识到自己的衣服都在卧室，脱了上衣之后金容仙也就剩个bra了。

金容仙咬咬牙，反正公寓里只有文星伊，她会不会正好从卧室出来还不一定，再说大家同为女生，又不是裸着上身出去，怕什么。

怕什么！金容仙给自己打了个气，开门冲进客厅然后路过文星伊的卧室门然后……

和门板旁边的文星伊对视了两秒。

金容仙尴尬地笑笑，然后对着文星伊开始解释，“睡衣脏掉了，我去洗了个手想着顺便换个上衣结果忘记拿干净衣服过去就……好的我去穿衣服了再见！”

文星伊被她说的一愣一愣的，连怎么回答她都没法一时想出来，于是目光就这么追随着金容仙直到她卧室门被重重摔上。

这女人的奇葩作风还真是没变哈。文星伊摸了摸鼻子，转身回到房间继续写东西。

金容仙摔上了门之后就捂着自己的额头直接往床上一跳。

今天的运气真是烂到家了……

睁开眼之后正对着的就是中央空调的出风口，金容仙盯着那个飘来飘去的系在出风口上的红色丝带出神。

人在专心致志的发呆时总会想一些富有哲理的事。

金容仙觉得这句话很有道理，因为她这时候正在思考人生的意义。

思考的结果是，金容仙去会周公了。

她睡得太熟，以至于没发觉外部的温度已经太过寒冷。等到迷迷糊糊睁开眼的时候才后知后觉地感受到发烫的身体和头部的晕眩，脑袋里嗡嗡地响，浑身上下一点力气都没有。

金容仙努力撑着自己靠在床头，披了件自己放在床头的衬衣，慢慢转身下床走进客厅拿到之前被自己扔在沙发上的手机，开了屏幕却发现自己已经睡了将近四个小时。

下午两点多了，她早饭也没吃午饭也没吃，文星伊居然不知道去叫醒她？这什么没感情的室友？

金容仙拖着身体走了几步，最后实在挤不出一点力气了，又把自己放回了沙发上。

估计自己是感冒了。

金容仙给文星伊又打了个电话，但是没人接。退回主屏幕后才看见那个绿绿的通讯软件，用手机验证码登录之后在搜索里输入了文星伊的手机号。

输到一半忽然想起自己在软件主页面上看见的置顶联系人的备注，退回去的时候没发觉地皱了眉。

“星”。

点进个人主页一看，id正是自己准备要输的手机号。

金容仙犹豫了一会儿，最终还是咬着嘴唇开始翻聊天记录。先是几条带红色感叹号，再往上的记录就有些亲密了。

这不会是朋友。

金容仙的心脏停跳了一拍，记忆就如潮水般从缝隙中涌来。

脑袋忽然被充满的感觉不好受。

不是觉得自己脑子进水了就是一定会头疼欲裂。

金容仙怔怔地看着她们的聊天记录，红色感叹号之上的时间标的是六个星期前。

六个星期前。

她记忆开始出现断层的那个时间点。

-4-

“你其实没必要这么激动。”

文星伊坐在沙发一角，左手还在划着手机屏幕，“我知道你很感性，但是这种情况下不合适。”

“更可能激动的不是你么？”金容仙靠在餐桌上，嘴里还咬着一支薄荷味的爆珠，“虽然你已经把你的语气控制得看起来这么完美了。”

文星伊抬头看了她一眼，视线在烟雾中缥缈至极，“想太多。”

“我确实想的挺多的。”金容仙用右手的两根指头夹住烟，张口吐出一团烟雾，“要是我想的少了我也见不着我女朋友被别的男人搂着肩膀出现在小区楼下啊你说是不是？”

文星伊终于放下了手机，转过头正眼看她，再开口时音调都提了几度，“你什么意思？”

“没什么意思。”金容仙用手生生掐灭了还在燃着的烟，灼热感使得她又清醒了不少，“关心一下女朋友的生活。”

“这是工作。”文星伊冷着脸直视她的双眼，“应酬需要而已。”

“需要，”金容仙笑着看回去，“需要到得让人家搂着你送上来啊？要是我没在他还不给你送床上来了？”

“金容仙你是不是有病？”文星伊忽然站起身来，她和金容仙的距离不过几步。那一双冷的如同冰窟的双眼看得金容仙心底发寒，甚至都没了笑着跟她说话的兴致。

“是啊，你今天才发现我有病？”金容仙松松垮垮地靠在桌角，身上的吊带裙已然有些歪斜，“我有病才会看着自己女朋友喝醉酒被别的男人送到家门口还拖到今天才说！”

文星伊看着她脸上那副自己捉摸不透的表情忽然就笑了。

她总是喜欢在出其不意的时候开始笑，一般之下只会有两个情况，一个是她觉得对方真的很好笑，另一个是她对对方失望透顶。

文星伊觉得金容仙很有能耐。

因为她同时占了两个。

金容仙看着她笑的放肆，一股不明来源的怒火就冲上心头，再待张口时话语几近失控，“说实话文星伊你真的没必要以这种方式向我炫耀你的追求者有多少，你这样让我有点恶心。”

文星伊霎时就止住了笑，只剩下满眼的怒火燃烧着她为数不多的理智，“恶心？”

“对，恶心。”

金容仙挑着眉看她，身体终于不再倚着餐桌，“所以你也……”

“啪——”

金容仙被突然而来的一巴掌打断了正在说的话，本就没站的多稳的身子更是直接跟着惯性摇晃了几下才稳住。

她没把偏过的头转回，鲜红在白皙的脸上渐渐显出，火辣辣的痛感伴随着屈辱席卷了大脑，眼泪在眼眶中打了几个转儿最终却还是没能跨过自尊。

“哈。”

金容仙看着文星伊有些惊慌失措却仍然装得冷静的面孔，突然笑了一声。

她笑，文星伊是有多爱演戏。

都到这种时候了，还想着套上她那副虚伪的理性面具。

有时候失望只需要一秒钟。

可能一秒钟都不用。

过了好一会儿她才听见文星伊那平静得不像话的声线，“金容仙，我们分手吧。”

金容仙没说什么，低了头让卷发遮住自己不那么体面的表情。

然后回卧室收拾东西，拉着行李箱出门，因为深夜而打不到的士于是步行三公里到了安惠真家楼下，又很不人道地按响了她家的门铃。

半夜被吵醒的安惠真其实很想把她骂一通，但开门看见她脸上鲜红的巴掌印和止不住的眼泪又心软得没法，只好陪她喝了一夜的酒。

喝的酒也很杂，啤酒，烧酒，红酒，度数很低的鸡尾酒，什么都喝。

安惠真在金容仙断断续续的哭诉中花了一番功夫捋清了事情的经过。

“惠真，真的，我突然觉得好不值得。”

安惠真看她仰头灌下一杯烧酒，除了叹气也没什么法子去回答她。

“那种感觉，大概就、就像——”  
“我在沙漠里走了那么久，没有水，什么也没有，我以为我快要死了……”  
“然后她来了，又带给我一片森林。”

金容仙偏头趴在自己的手臂上，眼神迷离地看着自己无名指上刻着她的名字的戒指。

“可我在名为爱情的森林里穿行了那么久，直到我以为能够抓住她时，她却告诉我这片禁区从来无人生还。”

-5-

又睡着了。

金容仙躺在自己的大床上，努力睁着眼让自己的意识清醒一点。

“醒了？”

偏头看见文星伊拿着一杯水和一板药走进自己的房间，神色温柔得陌生。

金容仙低低地“嗯”了一声，转过头不想再看她。

文星伊没再向前走，传来的声音像是无奈的轻叹，“想起来了？”

文星伊本就没指望得到回答，只是微微低了低头，让发丝掩住自己不甚明朗的情绪。踌躇了许久之后还是抬了脚，在床头柜上挨着先前拿来的粥碗放下了水和药，与玻璃和木板碰撞的声音一起传来的是文星伊模糊的叮嘱，“桌上有粥，待会儿记得先喝了粥再回吃药。”

“你烧的不是很厉害，但是也别不吃药。”

“你床头柜的柜子里我放了糖，草莓牛奶味的，如果吃完药觉得苦就吃几颗吧，但是别吃太多，会长蛀牙。”

“如果还觉得难受就和我说，我不出门了。”

顿了顿，文星伊终于还是开口。

“之前的事，对不起。”

金容仙闭着的眼睑轻颤了一下。

恨她吗？  
恨吧。

还喜欢她吗？  
喜欢啊。

她只能给前一个问题的答案加一个吧，却无法给后一个问题的答案删掉那个“啊”。

金容仙抿了抿嘴，眯起眼时余光瞥到床头柜上的胶囊。

“喂，我说，”  
“照顾病人不能贴心一点亲自喂药么？”

文星伊急急抬头，目光正撞上金容仙坦然的双眼。

几乎是跑去地拿了粥碗，文星伊坐在床沿拿着勺柄贴着碗壁舀了勺粥，吹完之后又在自己唇边碰了碰觉得温度刚好合适才送进金容仙嘴里。

金容仙看她这一系列动作做得熟练，温热的粥含在嘴里忽然就引得泪腺决堤。

她推开了粥碗，还是抱住了文星伊。

眼泪滴在她的衣服上，晕出的大片大片都是滚烫的冰凉。

“别哭了。”

文星伊拍着她的背哄她，自己却也没阻止住流不止的泪。

“我一直都很爱你。”

她们绕了这么大一个圈，兜兜转转却又回到了最开始的起点。

她们都在名为爱情的森林里穿行，她们都将在名为爱情的森林里继续穿行。

爱情里本就没有什么是非对错。

如果你闯进了这片禁区，我会为了你拆掉所有的警示牌，把我内心最坚硬的刺都抚平。

我们都将穿过这片禁区，在彼此的城堡里眺望我们走过的这片森林。

我们都将坠入彼此。

无人生还。

所以，

别恐慌，别猜疑，别退却。

待你踏入了那片虚张声势的所谓禁区，你才真正进入了这片森林。

这片森林。

这份爱情。

勇敢一点。

“我也，”  
“一直一直，都很爱你。”

the END

-6-

“所以，你就那么原谅她了？”

安惠真从冰箱拿了杯果汁递给金容仙，自己捞了罐啤酒“啪”的一声拉开拉环，丝丝白气顺着开口连带着些许泡沫一起涌出。

“我们都有错。”

金容仙插上吸管，盯着花花绿绿的果汁盒出神。

“她已经给了我一个台阶下，我总不能还固执的站在那个小得只能踮脚站立的台子上。”

安惠真想着自己在文星伊那儿收到的那么多气，忽然觉得自己当初就应该把金容仙往文星伊那儿一丢就走，还关心这么多干嘛？

敢情人家就只是小情侣吵了个架，虽然吵到后来造成的后果不太好，但人家又不是因为喜欢已经消耗殆尽才分的手，冷静下来照样挽着手开开心心地该干嘛干嘛。

而她安惠真呢，生怕误了金容仙下半辈子的终生大事，忙前忙后还得拉下脸面找文星伊帮忙，弄到最后也没什么报酬。

“你这样弄得我都想谈恋爱了。”

“谈呗。”

金容仙吸一口果汁，接近零度的液体带来的冰凉一直蔓延到胃。

“你说得轻巧，哪有人跟我谈？”安惠真翻了个白眼，把啤酒罐从嘴边放下时唇上还沾了点泡沫。

“缘分到了自然会有的咯。”金容仙耸耸肩，转了个身侧身躺在沙发上。

“叮咚——”

安惠真和金容仙对视一眼，都在对方的眼里看到了疑惑。安惠真把啤酒罐往茶几上一甩，跑过去开了门。

“您好，我是新搬来的丁辉人！”

门口的女孩还抱着一个礼盒，她开门后就对着她开始自我介绍，“我就住在对门哦，这是一点小礼物。”

安惠真愣愣地从她手中接过礼盒，停顿了许久才想起来自己也要告诉她名字这回事，“你好，我是安惠真。”

丁辉人朝她扬起一个大大的笑容，两边的酒窝因此显得越发娇俏，“那以后就请多关照咯，我还要去拜访其他邻居，先溜了，拜～”

安惠真拿着礼盒步伐近乎机械地走回客厅，自己都没意识到脸上还在泛着不正常的红晕。

“怎么？”金容仙看她这一副样子就知道了是怎么回事，贼兮兮地一边笑一边向她靠去，“这就谈上了？”

“噫。”金容仙看她没说话，状似嫌弃的开口，“要不你晚上邀请人家来吃个饭也行，姐妹祝你成功，我先走咯～”

安惠真草草的说了句拜拜，然后盯着这个包装精美的礼盒发呆。

这能怎么办？

喜欢就追呗。

单身二十四年的安惠真露出了笑容。

the real END


End file.
